Une histoire, une vie
by Mymyee
Summary: UA. Le père d'Hermione, désespéré de lui trouver un prétendant, l'envoi en Nouvelle-France pour qu'elle se trouve un mari.


- Maman, maman! Racontes-nous l'histoire de ta rencontre avec papa! S'écria un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Encore? Soupirais-je.

- S'il te plaît!

- D'accord, mais après, dodo!

- Promis maman, me répondit-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène s'installa confortablement tandis qu'Hermione plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

- C'était au mois d'avril 1671. Le bateau venait d'accoster au port de Ville-Marie. J'étais partie de France avec quelques autres filles pour nous marier et ainsi, coloniser cette nouvelle terre. Venant d'une famille aisée, il aurait été plutôt facile pour mon père de me trouver un homme à épouser. Pourtant, tous ceux que mon père me présentait avaient un défaut. Trop petit, trop maigre, trop gros, trop vieux ou trop arrogant. C'est ainsi qu'il eut la brillante idée de m'envoyer en Nouvelle-France. J'étais peinée de savoir que je ne reverrais plus mon père et ma famille mais je crois que la perspective de me trouver un mari me rendait fébrile. Pendant la traversée, je m'étais lié d'amitié avec une fille dans la même situation que moi. Nous avions beaucoup parlé pendant le voyage et je commençais à l'apprécier. Nous étions arrivé au port pas longtemps auparavant et une dame d'un certain âge est venue nous dire que nous devions nous faire belles pour ce soir car nous allions rencontrer de potentiels maris. Évidemment, il y avait beaucoup de jalousie de certaines filles face à la beauté des autres. Ainsi, elles eurent beaucoup de plaisir à déchirer mes robes une par une. Au soir, il ne me restait plus que la robe que j'avais sur le dos d'intact alors, je me résignait à y aller, accoutré de la sorte.

Nous nous fîmes conduire dans un restaurant où la bonne ambiance régnait. Sitôt que je posais le pied dans l'établissement, mon regard plongeait dans des yeux d'un onyx profond. Encadré par un rideau de cheveux noirs, les onyx surplombaient un nez légèrement crochu et une fine bouche. Il était habillé avec une chemise verte foncée, un pantalon noir et des bottes noires également. Il avait les cheveux un peu long qui ressemblaient à de la soie. Il les avait attachés avec un petit lien de cuir à la nuque, lui laissant le visage libre. Malheureusement pour moi, d'autres filles avaient vu également cet homme. Je finis la soirée toute seule, malgré que de nombreux hommes se fussent présentés à moi. J'espérais vivement le revoir ; je ne connaissais même pas son nom!

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que nous nous revîmes au marché. Avec les filles qui n'avaient pas trouvé de prétendant, nous habitions dans une maison et c'était maintenant à mon tour d'aller faire les courses. J'engageai donc la conversation et celle-ci dura un long moment. J'appris qu'il n'était pas marié, qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant et qu'on le nommait Lord Snape. Ancien chevalier, il avait pris sa retraite après une blessure au flanc droit. Il s'était reconverti en apothicaire, son père lui ayant enseigné son savoir avant de mourir. Au fil de la conversation, je le trouvais de plus en plus charmant et bien éduqué. Un parfait gentleman. Il finit par m'avouer qu'il m'avait trouvé de son goût lors du repas organisé, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se présenter à moi, les autres femmes accaparant tout le temps son attention. Notre entretien se termina abruptement par la faute d'un de ses clients ayant besoin de quelque chose.

Je retournai au marché la semaine suivante, dans l'espoir de l'y recroiser à nouveau. Effectivement, il y était et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, celui-ci me cherchait. Il voulait que j'aille dîner avec lui ce soir et j'ai accepté. Je ne l'ai pas regretté du tout. Il était d'une culture impressionnante et j'étais très heureuse de pouvoir échanger avec un homme aussi brillant. Pour le dîner, il n'avait pas lésiné sur le restaurant, m'amenant dans le meilleur de toute la ville. Le repas était succulent, le vin exquis et mon compagnon l'était tout autant. À la fin du repas, il me reconduisit chez moi en me promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

Nous enchaînâmes plusieurs autres soirées de la sorte, si bien que nous étions toujours ensemble! Parfois nous allions dîner, d'autres fois nous allions nous promener au clair de lune. Un soir, alors que nous regardions les étoiles assis sous un saule pleureur, un violent orage éclata, nous trempant jusqu'aux os en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et avec le tonnerre, on avait l'impression que le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête. Soudain, on vit uniquement le ciel éclairer les alentours avec netteté et le saule pleureur tomber à l'endroit précis où nous étions, touché par un éclair. J'avais fermé les yeux, certaine que l'arbre allait nous écraser. Je croyais que notre dernière heure était venue. Pourtant, quand je sentis des mains douces posées sur mes hanches, j'ouvris les yeux.

Il était là, juste devant moi, me fixant de son regard inquiet. Il voulut savoir si j'étais blessé. Quand il remarqua que j'étais intacte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de me prendre dans ses bras de manière possessive. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris et je pouvais affirmer sans détour que ça ne me dérangeait outre mesure!

Après quelques minutes, il m'écarta doucement de lui, en me regardant. Son regard était encore plus profond que d'habitude, me plongeant dans un abysse de sentiments nouveaux. C'est alors qu'il se pencha très lentement, me laissant le choix de me reculer. Pourtant, pendant que son visage s'approchait du mien, je me surpris à penser que je ne voulais, pour rien au monde, être ailleurs présentement. Je fis donc ce qui me semblait le plus intelligent. Je le laissai donc s'approcher jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin.

Une explosion. C'est ce qui s'était passé en moi la seconde où ses lèvres avaient touchées les miennes. J'avais la confirmation de ce que je croyais; j'étais tombée amoureuse. C'était la première fois que j'avais un contact aussi intime avec un garçon et pourtant, j'étais loin de trouver sa étrange. En fait, je trouvais le contact très plaisant, assez pour que je ne veuille plus jamais quitter ses bras. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, comme une légère caresse.

Trop rapidement à mon goût, il se retirait de l'étreinte. Nous avions tous les deux le souffle court et le rouge m'était monté aux joues. Il me gardait dans ses bras, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur. Il m'observait attentivement pour essayer de trouver un signe comme quoi je n'avais pas apprécié ce moment et qu'il s'était trompé sur mes sentiments. Il eut la confirmation que je ressentais la même chose que lui quand je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était tout aussi grisant que le premier sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'appréhensions.

Le manque d'air commençant à se faire ressentir, je me détachais de ses lèvres et le vit sourire. Un sourire franc et heureux. Je sus alors que, quoi qu'il nous arrive, je vivrai dans l'unique but de le voir sourire comme sa encore et encore. Jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
